kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalgam/Mother of Pearl
Mother of Pearls, known codewise as Nacres, are tall Pearls that can empty vast expanses of land and create Pearls from the shells on their head. Appearance Mother of Pearls share the same model as Pearl, with the exception of a tall skirt, reminiscent of a maternity gown, that allows them to stand almost three blocks tall. Their skin and hair is an undyeable blurple color, and they have four layers of colorful flecks that appear on their face and arms. These colors can not be changed and represent the palette used to designate colors to their offspring Pearls. Mother of Pearls also feature a nautilus shell on their head that is meant to imitate both a bonnet, and factor into their birth mechanic in which the Pearl is actually grown within the shell, and erupts from it when the gem is in labor, breaking it. Underneath the shell is a "rainbow noise" like the texture of a gem seed. Behavior & Abilities Mother of Pearls are utility gems. They were initially designed to create Pearls, but their use and functionality was expanded for the purpose of balancing and to fit into the "Colonization Facet," a set of gems added to Amalgam with the express purpose of finding, settling, and initializing a colony. Moon Cycle For the sake of balance, Mother of Pearls rely on the lunar phases in Minecraft to determine when to eat in order to gather enough resources to become fertile. In the code, this is referred to as a menstrual cycle, but for the sake of people who think "oh my god blood coming out of women's privates I will never be pure again" we'll call it a moon cycle, despite the fact that developer himself has called it a menstrual cycle. On the start of the full moon, Mother of Pearls will begin to eat sand, gravel, dirt, grass, wood, leaves, coal, in addition to organic blocks and materials. When famished, they will eat drained blocks or drink water. This behavior ceases on the next lunar phase, which becomes a gestation period. On the next new moon, Mother of Pearl enters one of two phases, menstruation, or the act of releasing activated gem shards via "sneezing," or labor. When Mother of Pearl goes into labor, she will begin to sneeze and take damage. At this state, the player can hit her with a pickaxe and cause a short labor, or wait for her to deliver on her own, risking shattering herself. After labor, her shell will crack, allowing the player to see the inside. It repairs itself after the next full moon, but may take longer depending on the length of the labor. Baby Pearls Pearls born through the Mother of Pearl are baby Pearls. Their designators are changed to "child of" and their mother's facet. Their gem placement is inherited from their mother, and their color palette is chosen by the four color bands on their mother's face and arms. Baby Pearls are shorter Pearls with "doll-style" eyes and smiles. They express randomized personalities, sometimes being shy, adventurous, some even running into battles. When given sugar, they change their ownership to whoever gave them the sweet substance, allowing them to be effectively traded and given away to other players. Babies have defective inventories and can be given weapons to solidify their warrior spirits, which they preserve when they are poofed and reborn, in which case all Baby Pearls become adults, and have a fully accessible inventory. Regardless of if the mother in question is actually their mother, Baby Pearls will follow the nearest Mother of Pearl, even ones that belong to different players. Babies will run after each other and play games among themselves and with Rubies. Trivia *Not discounting their skin color variation (which ranges from pink to blurple), Mother of Pearls have about 262,140 unique variations. *Mother of Pearls have Yellow Pearl's voice lines. Category:A to Z Category:Amalgam